La fierté d'une mère et d'une grand-mère
by Ilunae
Summary: Midoriya Inko était fière de ce que son fils était devenu.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Tsuchako, Iiyama et Seroroki sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Midoriya Inko était fière de ce que son fils était devenu. Il avait réussi à réaliser son rêve de toujours. Il avait réussi à devenir un héro comme son idole, All Might.

Elle devait reconnaître que pendant un long moment, elle n'avait pas cru qu'il pouvait y arriver. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un héro sans alter. En plus de cela, Izuku n'avait pas été très fort quand il était plus jeune.

Son alter avait fini par se déclarer, cependant. Très tard mais, il en avait eu un. Elle n'avait pas tout compris ce que lui avait dit Izuku mais, elle avait été contente pour lui.

Il avait réussi à intégrer l'école dans laquelle il avait toujours voulu aller. Là-bas, il s'était souvent blessé. Elle s'était donc beaucoup inquiétée pour lui. Elle avait même voulu le retirer de Yuei à un moment.

All Might avait réussi à la convaincre de laisser son fils à Yuei et, de partir pour les dortoirs. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas été très sûre d'elle mais avec le recul, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Inko savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Avec le temps, Izuku avait appris à plus prendre soin de lui. Il se blessait beaucoup moins depuis qu'il était devenu un héro professionnel. Cela lui arrivait encore de temps en temps mais, Inko avait bien compris que cela faisait partie des risques du métier.

Elle était fière de son fils. Il était devenu un très grand héro qui sauvait les gens, tout comme son idole. Elle était sûr qu'un jour, il arriverait à se hisser à la première place du classement des héros.

Il s'était aussi fait beaucoup d'amis en entrant à Yuei. Ce qui était quelque chose de très important. Plus jeune, il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup, en dehors de Katsuki. Inko avait pu les rencontrer.

Il y avait d'abord Uraraka, une fille très charmante. Elle était devenue une grande héroïne. Elle travaillait avec sa copine, froppy, une fille grenouille. Toutes les deux étaient très gentilles.

Iida était un jeune homme très sérieux et responsable. Il était toujours très poli avec elle. Avec lui, Inko savait qu'Izuku était entre de bonnes mains. S'il y avait le moindre problème, il la préviendrait tout de suite.

Son compagnon, Aoyama était très différent de lui. Il était beaucoup plus exubérant. Il savait se faire remarquer. Il n'en restait pas moins très gentil et, se souciait beaucoup du bien-être d'Izuku.

Todoroki était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus calme. Inko avait eu mal au cœur en voyant la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le visage. Cela avait dû lui faire très mal. Il semblait aller bien, cependant.

Comme tous les autres, il était devenu un bon héro. Izuku lui avait dit qu'il était en couple avec Cellophane. Ils étaient très heureux ensemble. Comme toujours, Izuku aimait beaucoup parler des autres héros.

C'était une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui. Tout petit, il n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler des héros. A cette époque, il n'y en avait eu que pour All Might et, Katsuki. Ce dernier était toujours auprès d'Izuku, d'ailleurs.

Inko n'arrivait toujours pas à en revenir. A une époque, elle avait pensé qu'ils allaient finir par s'éloigner. Izuku avait toujours parlé de lui mais, Katsuki n'était venu plus chez eux pendant longtemps.

Ils avaient fini par se rapprocher quand ils avaient été à Yuei. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient même mariés. Inko se souvenait avoir pleurer comme une madeleine ce jour-là.

Elle était tellement heureuse pour son fils. Elle savait que Katsuki tenait beaucoup à Izuku. Il lui rappelait toujours de faire plus attention à lui. Inko lui faisait donc confiance pour prendre soin d'Izuku.

Puis, ils avaient eu Sekai. Encore une fois, Inko avait beaucoup pleuré quand sa petite fille était arrivée. Sekai était adorable avec ses grands yeux verts et ses tâches de rousseur.

Elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de la voir. Pour cette fois, c'était Izuku et Katsuki qui avaient décidé de lui rendre visite. Inko eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Sekai lui sauta dessus.

"Bonjour, Mamie !"

"Bonjour, Sekai-chan !"

"Bonjour, Inko !"

"Bonjour Maman !" dit Izuku qui était caché par un énorme bouquet de fleurs. "C'est pour toi !"

"Oh ! C'est un très joli bouquet !"

"C'est moi qui l'ai choisi !" dit Sekai en prenant un air fier.

"Merci beaucoup, Sekai-chan !"

"J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, Mamie !"

"J'ai hâte d'entendre ça ! Mais entrez d'abord !"

Izuku disait que Sekai ressemblait beaucoup à Katsuki mais, elle tenait aussi beaucoup de lui. Une fois qu'elle l'ouvrait, ce n'était plus possible de l'arrêter.

Inko était vraiment fier de son fils et de ce qu'il avait accompli.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
